Daughter of a Winchester
by spazy drama queen
Summary: One of the brothers has a family. But suddenly his daughter is getting visions. Can her family help her stop them from coming true or will one the Winchester die? First supernatural fanfic....plz read...rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first story on the supernatural fanfic. Please leave critism that i can work with.

* * *

"Dad! Darren! NO!" I screamed as I saw the Demon kill my brother and father. I looked at them. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop this. Please, please don't give up." It was no use. They were gone.

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat. It was a dream. Or was it a premonition? It can't be. Uncle Sammy can only get those. I looked at my clock. Great. It was only 1 in the morning. I was too scared to sleep alone so I looked and saw my brother asleep. I crawled in without waking him up. Slowly, I fell back asleep.

I walked downstairs and decided to get a ride with Sammy so I could talk to him alone.

"Dani, you okay?" He asked as we got into the car. "You usually think it's uncool to ride to school with a teacher." I looked at him, fear in my eyes. He could tell. "What's wrong?"

"I think I had a premonition."

"What?! You don't get those." He thought for a second and I knew there was something he was hiding from me. "What did you see?" I looked at him shocked and then I started to cry. I had to picture my worst fear, my nightmare. "Hey .Are the tears because of the dream? Or what was in the dream?"

I looked at him. "Because of what was in my dream. The demon was in it. He killed Darren and Dad. I couldn't stop him. He killed them right in front of me. And I just watched in horror." By then we had reached school. Darren was already at school for soccer practice and I knew I would have to retell this at least 2 more times today. I didn't want to get out of the car. I didn't want to leave the safety of Sammy's hug or face everyone in school after the night I had.

"Do you know where it happens? We can try to stop it."  
"Try? No we have to stop it. The only problem is I don't know where it takes place. It was dark but I remember the smell of wood burning. Maybe it was a warehouse." I looked at him glassy eye. "Uncle Sammy, I'm scared. This can't happen." Sammy held me tighter.

"We are going to stop this I promise." He whispered. "I know you don't want to, but it's time for school. And you have homeroom with your favorite teacher and uncle." He laughed and wiped my tears away. I laughed as well because it was same old Sammy who loved school.

I walked into homeroom slowly behind Sammy and while he walked to his desk in the front I walked into Darren, literally. He looked down at me and noticed I had been crying or he felt it. That's what twins do. "What is it? Does it have to do with why I woke up with you in my bed?" Both of us laughed until mine turned into tears. I noticed he looked at Sammy worryingly. Sam knew why but couldn't say in front of the class.

"Darren, take your sister out in the hallway and try to calm her down."Sammy asked. I knew he wanted me to tell Darren.

"You got Mr. Uncle Sam." He said. The class laughed and I kind of did too. Our whole class knew that Sam was our uncle so it wasn't any surprise to them. We walked into the hallway and as we sat I collapsed into Darren's arms. "Ok now tell me what's wrong."

"We have a job to do." He looked at me.

"So? We do that every weekend. What makes this different?" Then he had an idea. "Did Uncle Sam have one of his…?" He looked to make sure no one was in the hallway, "visions?" I shook my head no.

Quietly, "No. I did." He put me at arm's length so he could look at me.

"But you don't….you shouldn't…." I knew something was definitely up. Both he and Sammy had similar reactions. Ones I wasn't expecting. Like they knew I should be getting ones. "What did you see?" I didn't want to answer him now and he could tell. "Does Dad know?" I shook my head no. Dad would be the hardest one to tell about this. He hated that Sammy had visions but what would he think if his one and only daughter got them. "You told Sammy what you saw?" I shook my head yes.

"I told him as we were coming to school. I can't tell Dad by myself. After school, Sammy said he was going to help me tell Dad. I want you to be there for support."

"Of course. " He knew I was in no shape to be at school right now. Not after all that I was going through. "Let's play hooky. Go hang out like the old days, when Sam wasn't around at school. Sound good?"

I laughed. "Yeah that sounds good." We spent the rest of the day anywhere and everywhere. I dreaded going home and talking to Dad.

When we got home, there was Sammy with his pissed off face. Shit. "Where the hell have you two been today? I let you go into the hall and talk and then I come out to check on you and you're gone!"

"Hooky?" We said in unison. "Sammy, can't you tell Dad you had the vision?"

"No. We have to tell Dean. He needs to know. "  
"Dean needs to know what?" Dad said as he entered the room. He was home early from work.

"Dean, Dani needs to tell you something important, but you can't freak out on her okay."

"I do not like the sound of this." He sat down. "Alright just tell me."  
I didn't look at him. I couldn't. I was too afraid. "You and Darren die at the hand of the Demon." Both he and Darren stared at me. Dad started to open his mouth. "I had a vision last night." I started crying again. "I don't why this is happening." I screamed and fell into the arms of my brother again. He tried to calm me down as Dad blew up.

"When did these start?" He asked as he got up and paced around the living room. He acted like he knew this was going to happen to me. All the men in my life knew this was going to happen. "Danielle Mary Winchester! Answer me. When did the visions start?"

I yelled right back at him. "It just happened last night. I couldn't tell you this morning. I knew I had to tell you. You died Dad. Every time I close my eyes I see you and Darren dying. I can't handle that alone. I can't handle that at all. "I was crying even harder. I felt Dad pull me into a hug.

"I'm sorry I yelled. I just thought this was going on for awhile and you didn't tell me. Forgive me?" He said. He looked as if he was going to cry.

"Yeah," I sad and I could see that he was relieved, "If you tell me why you, Uncle Sammy and Darren had similar reactions. Like you knew this was going to happen eventually." Dad looked at Sam and Darren. The nodded. "It started when you were 6 months old."

* * *

k thats the first chapter. please review. I will post a new chapter after i get 5 reviews or more. Hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to the ppl who reviewed. I hope you like this chapter!!

xoxo spazy drama queen

quick AN: the italics mean Dani is dreaming

* * *

"What do you mean when I was 6 months old?" Then it occurred to me. All the stories Dad and Sammy told me when I was younger. The yellow-eyed demon would come to a child on his/her 6 month birthday and drip some of his blood in them to make a superhuman for his army of demons.

"Your mom was putting your brother to bed and saw _him_ standing above your crib. She realized it wasn't me and screamed for my help." Dad suddenly looked away. "She died the same way your grandmother and Sammy's old girlfriend. I ran and got you and Darren out of there safely but your mom was gone." I could tell he was crying by now. I hugged him and felt Darren hugging him as well.

"Thanks for saving us Dad." I walked into the kitchen and decided to make dinner. In our house, food is always a good distraction. I yelled into the living room where the guys were gathered, "What do you want for dinner?" Then the guys came running in saying whatever they wanted. "How about you guys just go sit and I will tell you whatever we are having is ready?" I screamed over them. They all wanted something different. "Just go sit and leave it to me." They walked out of the kitchen grunting and mumbling stuff I couldn't hear.

About an hour later, I had cooked up some spaghetti. I sat down and we ate enjoyably until I had to mention what we were going to do about my vision. "What are we going to do about the demon?" Everyone stopped eating and looked at me. I needed to know what we were going to do so I could at least worry a little less.

Dad was the first to speak up. "I can't be around Darren or you cause then it means he can get all of us and the vision comes true." I looked at him glassy eyed. I knew he was about to say something I didn't want to hear. "I'm going to go stay with Bobby while Sam stays with you guys. If we can be apart we can figure this and try to kill it. The one rule I have is that you two," He looked at me and Darren, "Don't go on a hunt at all until we solve this. Got it?" I nodded while my brother had to be rebellious.

"Dad that's not fair. We're hunters, we are supposed to hunt. It's in our blood. What if you or Uncle Sam…" Darren loved to hunt. I could tell it was going to be his life after high school.

"Darren, that's enough. You will do as I say. You are not to leave this house unless it's to school. Understand?" Dad was mad. And Dad is a bad mood is never a good thing.

"Yes sir." Darren murmured. He looked down at his food and continued eating.

"Dad I don't want you to go. We can fight this thing together. Just stay here. Please." I hated when he left for a hunt because I was afraid he would never come back.

"Dani, sweetie, I know you don't want me to go. I'll be fine and you have fun with Sammy. It's just until we can figure out how to stop the demon and then I'll be home again. He came over to me and pulled me into a hug. This was turning into a pretty horrible day.

_A tall dark figured appeared right in front of me. "Well if it isn't little Danielle Winchester." An eerie laugh was heard. "I have great plans for you Danielle. You will be my leading commander in the war. You're my greatest accomplishment. Don't worry Danielle, you see me soon, very soon." The laugh continued until the tall dark figure disappeared._

I woke up in the morning, thinking of the weird dream I had. I guess once the visions started they never stopped. That's just great. I walked downstairs after getting ready for school. I saw Dad wasn't in the kitchen which was odd. Then I saw Darren sitting at the table all sad looking.

"He left didn't he?" I already knew that answer. I just wanted to hear that it wasn't true. He always left for a hunt when me and Darren were still sleeping. He never said good-bye, he just left a note for us in the morning. I walked over and saw Darren holding the note.

_**Dear twins-**_

_**I'm sorry about last night. I hope you understand why I'm doing this. It's for your own protection. Listen to Sam and Dani don't worry. We will stop this vision. I promise.**_

_**Love, Dad**_

I sat down next to Darren and ate my breakfast. Sam came downstairs and noticed we were all depressed. I felt bad for him since he always had to pick up the pieces after Dad left.

"Come on guys. We always have fun when Dean's away. This is no different. Don't think of it as him leaving, just think of him on a hunt. Because it is true." Our expressions didn't change. "Alright fine. Be pains in my ass for awhile. Now go get in the car. You are going to school today." Darren and I, still in silence, went and got in the car and drove to school with Sammy.

* * *

"Alright class, we have a new student. He has moved here from…." Sam looked down at his sheet and then his face went white. Darren and I leaned forward in our chairs. There was only one place that makes Sam's and Dad's face turn that white. "He is from Lawrence, Kansas. Why don't you tell the class a little about yourself, Aaron Martin." Aaron seemed like the typical teenager. He had the longish hair with the baggy pants. He was tall with the greenest eyes I've ever seen. He was so hot!

"Well I'm from Kansas. I've been to about 14 different schools in my entire life. My dad and I move around a lot. That's about it." He looked at Sam. "Where should I sit?" I laughed as well as about every girl in my class. He was everyone's new crush.

"You can sit there next to Dani." He looked at me. "Dani, raise your hand." I did so and Aaron came and sat next to me. "Dani will you help Aaron around school?"

"No I wouldn't mind Mr. Uncle Sam. It would be my pleasure." Sam looked at me and I knew he realized he had a made a mistake. My dad was very strict about guys and so I've never had a boyfriend. Or at least, that is what I tell dad. Sam went back to teaching class. I wasn't really paying attention. Sam teaches Latin and since me and Darren already studied it with him and dad when we were like 7 I was passing this class and not really paying attention at all. Then a note hit my desk. I looked and saw it was from Aaron. All it said was, 'glad ur my guide'. I blushed and looked at him and mouthed, 'you're welcome'.

After class, I showed Aaron around the school. It turned out we had about all the same classes. I introduced him to my brother, who was happy to have a friend not on the soccer team. He is such a dork. "So, Aaron, you're from Lawrence. That's kind of far isn't it? I mean it's states away." My brother is so not subtle at all.

"Um, yeah. It's not close here but that's okay. I like moving around. I have my whole life. What about you guys? Have you lived here your entire life?" He asked.

"Yeah. Nothing exciting ever happens here though. It's so boring sometimes." God, I'm such a dork. That is what I said. It totally sucked. Darren just laughed at me.

"So Aaron, you want to hang out after school? Unless my sister thinks it's too boring there too." I could tell he was trying to hold back more laughter.

"I don't think I can. I promised my dad I would come straight home and help unpack. Maybe some other day. Later." He walked away. As soon as he was out of ear shot distance, Darren burst out laughing.

"Sis, you have it bad. You like him don't you?"

"So what if I do. It's not like I can date. Especially right now, when we have the Demon to hunt and kill." Then Sam pulled up in front of us.

"Come on guys lets go. We got stuff to do now." We hopped in the car, not really sure what we had to do.

We got home and I collapsed on the couch. "Dani, why don't you look online or go to the library to find info on where the demon might be. Ok?" Sam asked as he got out his laptop to start working on this and stupid school.

"Yeah sure whatever. Can I have the car keys then?" I asked. I loved to drive. I was like my dad. I had a need for speed.

"I will only give them to you if you promise you will be home by 10 and don't get a speeding ticket again like the last time." He stared down at. Trying to be intimidating. Which of course he was at that height.

"Yes sir. I will obey all the laws." He threw me his keys. "Thanks love ya. Be home later."

I got in the car and started driving when something hit me from the side as the pain and blackness consumed me.

* * *

Uh oh!! Wat hit Dani...idk just review and then mayb i will let you guys know...thanks


	3. Chapter 3

OK so here is the next chapter....some asked me how old Dani and Darren are. Well they are 17..seniors in high school

So heres the next chapter

* * *

The clock told Sam it was 11 o'clock. Dani was supposed to be home an hour ago. She was usually good about being home on time when Dean was out of town. "Darren! Come down here!" Sam yelled from the bottom of the stairs to get his nephew.

"I swear I didn't do it. Dani made me. She can be very persuasive. "Darren was rambling.

"Darren. You're not in trouble." His face turned bright red. "Have you heard from your sister? She was supposed to be home an hour ago."

"No. Last I heard from her she said she was going to library. Maybe she just forgot to check the time and is still there." Darren was starting to panic. And Sam could tell.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you're right. Why don't we go get her okay?" Sam could tell his reassurance was really helping. Darren still had his panic face on. "Alright. You take the north side of town and I will check the south. Call her friends and see if she stopped by there. I will keep trying to call her cell. If Dean calls you say nothing about this. You understand?"

"But what if her vision is coming true and the splitting up thing just delayed him. What if he has dad already? Sam what if the demon is coming for me next?" Darren was in a real panic. He had faced numerous demons over the years, but he had never faced anything this big and it scared him. He was afraid he was going to lose another family member or even himself if Dani's vision came true.

"Alright. You come with me. We can protect each other. We will find Dani and bring her home safe and sound and Dean will never find out about his okay?" Darren nodded and they headed out. They got into Sam's other car and headed off towards town with Darren calling anyone he could think of that could get in contact with Dani.

* * *

Mean while…in a warehouse…

"My family is smart enough to know not to come around any warehouse, at least unarmed and alone. We are Winchesters. The greatest hunters out there. You can't stop us." I tried to put on my best tough act when in truth; I was scared out of my mind. I had been kidnapped tons of times but my family always found me. Except this time, I don't want my family to find me. It would mean my vision would come true and I would lose 2 of the most important people in my life.

"Dani, Dani, Dani. We both know that your family is out there right now trying to find you. After all you said it yourself. 'We are Winchesters.'" The voice mocked from within the darkness. "You know that Sam and Darren are out right now trying to find you, but telling Daddy dearest is out of the question." I looked around trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. The problem was that the voice sounded as if it was coming from everywhere. I tried to keep my cool while covering my fear. "I think it's time to go back to sleep." And he hit me again causing the blackness to return, but with less pain the first.

* * *

Dean was pacing around Bobby's living room. He had a gut feeling that something wasn't right back home. He grabbed his phone and dialed Dani's number. No answer. "Damnit!"

"What's wrong Dean?" Bobby asked as he walked into the room. Bobby had graciously taken Dean in after he had called and told Bobby about Dani's vision.

"Dani isn't answering her phone and I have this really bad feeling something is wrong." Dean continued to pace around. He felt it helped him think.

"I'm sure she just turned it off while she was studying. I'm sure she's fine." Bobby was trying to reassure the Winchester boy.

"She knows to never have her phone off. " He stopped pacing. He dialed another number. And soon after, continued to pace. "Damnit. Darren isn't answering his phone either. Bobby I'm heading out. If neither of my kids are answering my kids, then something must be wrong. Thanks for letting me stay. I'll call you once I find out what is going on." Dean grabbed his stuff and headed out the door, on his cell trying to get a hold of one of his kids.

After a couple of hours of trying his kids, Darren finally answered the phone. "Darren, finally. Is everything alright...What's wrong….What happened…….Did you try calling her…..Did you call her friends…Do you know where she could be, she could've gone somewhere to vent…Then where do you think she is…I think you're right. Stay with Sam…Have Sam or you call me when you find something… I'll see you soon….I love you kiddo." He hung up the phone. The only problem was that is one and only daughter had gone missing. His worst fear. He should have been there to protect her and then none of this would've been happening.

* * *

At the same time…"Sam, Dad keeps calling me. He knows something is up. Can't we just tell him?" Darren looked over at his uncle as he was driving.

Sam sighed. "Fine. Dean should know. Obviously, this isn't The Demon. Answer the damn phone. I'll keep trying Dani's."

"Hey Dad…..no everything isn't alright……Dani's gone…..she left to go to the library and hasn't come home yet…..yes we tried her cell….yes we called her friends…..no I don't know where she would go…..she might have been kidnapped Dad…okay…yeah sure I'll call you if we find her…see you soon…love ya too" Darren looked over at Sam. "He's on his way right now. He wants to help find her. I told him I didn't know anything about it yet. He sounded scared and pissed all at once."

They had reached the library and went inside to find out if Dani even made it inside. If she didn't then all they had to do was find her car.

"Excuse me mam, I was wondering if my niece ever came in here. Her name is Danielle Winchester." The snobby old women looked in her computer.

"No sir. Maybe next time you should keep better watch of your niece." And she looked back at the screen doing whatever the hell she was doing before they came in.

They walked out and head back towards their home a different way so they could find the car. After a minute or so, they found the car. It was parked on the side of the road. With no sign of Dani anywhere. Sam and Darren got out of the car and looked around.

"Uncle Sam! Look. Someone picked the lock." He ran over and saw what Darren was talking about.

"Alright. That means something really is up. We need to head back home and figure out what to do. You drive this car home and I will drive the other. Okay?"

"Yeah sure." Darren sulked into the driver's side of the car. He rolled down the window. "Make sure you call Dad and let him know." And he drove back home.

Sam knew his nephew was right. Dean had a right to know all the details he had figured out but wouldn't tell Darren. He got his cell out and dialed the familiar number. "Yeah Dean it's me. I should probably explain things to you…..Yes I told Dani she could leave…..Dean, she can protect herself….No something hit her while she was in the car….There was a dent…No Darren doesn't know that…Yeah he missed it…He's on his way home…Dean stop worrying…He'll be fine…Yes if something happens to him you can kill me…..Yeah see you in a few." Sam drove back to the house to find Dean sitting on the hood of the Impala. Sam knew something was wrong by the look on Dean's face. Darren never made it home.

* * *

Uh-oh now Darren's been taken.....

plz review for the next chapter...5 reviews and a new chapter will be posted!!


	4. Chapter 4

I was very happy to c all the reviews i got for my last chapter. This chapter has a couple of big surprises and u get to hear for the first time the name of Dani and Darren's mom. Enjoy!

* * *

Darren woke with a splitting headache. "God damn it! Where the hell am I?" He asked out loud.

"Jeez Dar, do you have to be so loud" Then it occurred to me. "Darren! Darren where are you?" My brother was here. The damn demon got him which meant he was going to get Dad next.

"Dani?!?!? Dani I'm over by the… I don't know where the hell I am. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. A headache and maybe a few bruises and cuts but other whys I'm fine. How about you?"

"I think I'm about as good as you." He got quiet. For a little while. "Danielle," Crap I knew when he used my full name he was serious. "Do you think Dad will come find us? I mean we're dealing with the Demon after all."

"Darren of course he's going to come get us. We're his only kids and pretty much all that he has left. He has Sam but Sam has been around most of Dad's life. Dad needs us. We make him normal." I started crying.

"Ah...are the little Winchester kids sad?" The voice had returned and seemed to be getting close with every breath I took. "That's so sad. Poor little kids want their Daddy and Uncle. Well, soon you're wish will come through and you can see them for the last time, Danielle." And just when I thought the demon was in front of me where I could spit on him, I felt a cold breeze hit me and once again I blacked out as I heard Darren screaming at me.

"Don't you dare use my sister!! Get away from her! Dani fight him!"

* * *

"Sam how the hell could you let him take my kids! The only things I have left of Katiyln." Dean was pissed. More than pissed he was super-uber-angrified(AN:I just made that up).

"Dean I'm sorry. Your kids are strong. Hell, we raised them of course they can figure this out. We have to find them before the Demon finds you. Both were over near the library. We can start over there and find them. Dani said they were in warehouse near somewhere where they were burning wood or something." Dean wasn't paying attention to what his little brother was saying. All he could look at was an image of his daughter walking towards him.

"Dani! Danielle! He screamed as he ran toward her. He looked at her. His baby girl had gotten away. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need stitches? Do you.." Dean kept rambling on and on until Dani cut him off.

"Yeah Dad I'm fine. I had to leave Darren. The demon was about to kill me, but I somehow got away.'

"Okay. We will go get him back. You stay here and wait until we get back and me and Sam will go get him okay?" He pulled her into a hug. Holding his little girl. She was safe and sound and that's all he cared about. But he had to make sure his baby boy was okay too. "Okay?"

"Yeah Dad. That's fine. Be safe. I love you Dad." She hugged him one more time and walked into the house after she told them where Darren was.

Sam did a double take at the sight in front of him. Dani didn't give up that easily. Not usually. He knew something was up but he couldn't handle that now. Darren needed to be saved.

* * *

"Help! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME! HELP ME!" Darren screamed. He looked around as he saw the empty chair that was once occupied by his twin sister. She was possessed. He saw it happen and couldn't do anything to stop it. He had to sit and watch as his sister's body went into a lot of pain as the demon possessed her. "Please someone help me!"

"Darren! Buddy can you hear me?" It was Dean. "Darren, where are you bud?"

"Dad! Dad is that really you?!?" Darren was becoming frantic. He hoped that this wasn't a dream or the demon tricking him. "Dad I'm over here!" He suddenly saw 2 figures approach him. A tall figure and a shorter one he knew as Sam and Dad. "DAD!!" Darren cried out. He was saved, if only they had gotten here sooner and then they could've saved Dani as well.

"Darren, it's okay bud. We're going to get you out of here and then get home to your sister. How did she get out?" Dean asked as he untied his son, and Sam stood guard in case the demon came back.

"Dad, that wasn't Dani. Well it was but it wasn't. She was possessed Dad. The demon possessed her and then left. I couldn't do anything to help." Darren started crying. "Dad, I'm sorry. I know I'm supposed to protect her, but I couldn't, I just couldn't." By now Dean had untied Darren and pulled him into a hug to try to calm his sobbing boy.

"Sh. It's okay. We can save your sister. She's strong and I know she is fighting the Demon with every ounce in her body."

"Dad, I don't think it's that demon. It didn't have yellow eyes. His eyes were the normal black. Dad yellow eyes is still out there." Sam turned around and stared at his nephew. They thought they finally had the chance to kill that son-of-a-bitch, but now they had to wait, save Dani and kill the Demon when he came around.

"Okay, we can figure out where he is after we save you sister. Right now, she is top priority. Now, are you okay to walk?" Darren nodded as the Winchester Boys walked out the warehouse scared about what we going on with the only girl in their lives.

* * *

"_**You can't take over my body you ass hole!! Get out of me!" I screamed. I knew it was pointless but I needed to try anything. If Dad and Sammy got to Darren, he would tell him that I was possessed. Darren would be here to save me again. **_

_**I looked and saw someone coming towards the house. It wasn't any of my guys and none of my friends. I looked closer and saw it was Aaron, the new hot guy in most of my classes. "Aaron, help me!" I tried to scream. I realized it was of no use. No one could hear me and help me. **_

"I know you aren't Dani." He said as the demon opened the door. "You're the thing me and my dad have been hunting for weeks. Glad I finally get to meet you." Aaron said confidently. "Now will please get out of my friend's body?" He walked towards Dani slowly as he pulled a knife out of his back pocket. _**I recognize that knife. Dad and Sammy told me and Darren stories about a gun that could kill any demon or de-possess someone. But there was also a knife that did the same thing. Dad and Sam worked with a demon named Ruby, who owned the knife. It was the same knife Aaron was holding. Then it clicked. Either Aaron was part demon or a hunter who had killed Ruby to get the knife. Either way, probably not a good thing. **_Aaron kept walking towards Dani. He was trying to find a place to hit her where she could still live. An exorcism could kill her and he couldn't risk that. He finally decided that he would hit her in the leg, away from any important arteries.

"Are you kidding me? You think you can kill me with that dinky little knife, boy? That's just going to hurt my host. And I don't think you want to do that." The demon started talking at Aaron. It sounded just like Dani.

'' This knife can kill you asshole." With that he threw it at Dani's leg and the demon was expelled from her body and died. Dani fell into Aaron's arm as she passed out.

I suddenly woke up in a hospital. Man, I hate hospitals. Who brought me here? "Arg." I whispered or not I guess since it woke up whoever was laying in the chair next to me.

* * *

"Dani? Dani, oh thank god. Let me go get dad!" Darren ran out of the room like the dork he is. A couple minutes Dad, Sam, Darren and a doctor came in. Dad smiled at me and I could tell he was crying before seeing as how his eyes were red and puffy. He must not have had a good night.

"Danielle, do remember what happened?" The doctor asked me. I tried to remember but everything was black and fuzzy. I shook my head no. "That's fine." He looked at my family. "It's normal for her not to remember the accident. She might have blocked it or lost it when she hit her head." He looked back at me. "I'll be back later to check on you." He walked out.

"What happened?" I knew it had to be something supernatural, cause that's the only way someone in our family ended up in a hospital.

"Aaron saved you. He's a hunter. He killed the demon possessing you but left just as soon as we showed up." Then Darren looked away and leaned into Sammy. My brother never cried, or at least tried not to.

I looked up at Dad. "What's wrong? Please don't tell me I'm dying." I was about to cry. The women in our family never lived long and I didn't want that same fate.

"Danielle," Crap here comes the bad news, "The Demon is still out there. We're all still in danger." Dad said with a look of fear in his eyes. It was a look I had rarely seen in my Dad. When he had that look, it meant bad things were about to come.

* * *

Uh-oh...it wasn't the Demon....wats to come...who knows...5 reviews and u can find out!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- so i wrote this pretty quickly. i luv all the comments on my story.

This chapter is more of a filler in my opinion

I do not own Supernatural...just the characters i create

* * *

After a week of being on bed rest at home, I was unfortunately back at school. Of course under the close of eye of Uncle Sammy. I swear, everywhere I turned, there he was...watching me. And if I didn't see him, I saw Darren. They have to understand, I'm a big girl. Yes, I'm on crutches, but I can still defend myself. I knew my family was concerned for me. I haven't been able to remember the night I was kidnapped due to the whole possession thing. They kept wanting to know if I had remembered anything or if I was ok. It was getting really annoying.

I was sitting in Latin class, trying to zone out Sammy, since I already know all of this stuff, when I noticed Aaron, the new kid and the guy I had a crush on, was staring at me. It was a look I knew oh so well. It was a look my family was giving me, one you give someone after they've been possessed. I looked to make sure Sam wasn't looking and I handed Aaron a note.

_Why r u looking at me like that? _

He looked back at me, and then back at Sam, ignoring my note. I decided that I would actually listen to Sam for once.

As we were heading out of class, I cornered Aaron. "Why were you looking at me in that way? My family has been giving me that same look since I got out of the hospital. So answer the question!"

Aaron was completely uneasy with me interrogating him like that, but it was the only way I could get an answer out of him. "Fine, you want to know. I gave you that wound in the leg. I got the knife and stabbed you. I saved your life. Is that what you wanted to hear? Happy now!?' He walked away, extremely pissed off. I stood there, in complete and uder shock. The guy I have been crushing on, saved me. This whole time, my family hasn't told me what actually happened that night. I think I finally understand now why.

I got home safe, sound and silent. I ignored Sam and Darren on the way home. I was mad. They didn't tell me anything of what happened and I had a right to know. I limped inside to see my dad sitting in his chair staring at me. Great one of the boys probably told Dad I was mad and warned him.

"Hello Dani. What's wrong?" He got up and tried to give a hug. Being pissed like I was, I backed away. Or at least tried as best as I could on crutches. He looked at me, with confusion. He didn't understand why I was mad.

"Maybe the fact you didn't tell me Aaron was a hunter or that he saved my life and stabbed me in the leg. You neglected to tell that important detail when I was waking up!" They all looked away from me, guilty by what they had done to me. Technically, I know they didn't lie to me, but they kept a really big secret from me, that impacts how I act.

"Dani, we're sorry we didn't tell you. You had a lot on your mind and we didn't want to add to it. But we also didn't think you needed to know seeing as how it wasn't the demon and you're fine now." Sam spoke up.

"Sam's right Dani. We had our reasons to not tell you." Darren added.

"Fine. I'm going upstairs to bed. I'm really in the mood to do anything else." I walked upstairs, as best as I could, and blasted my music to drown out the horrible feeling I was getting in the pit of my stomach.

* * *

Downstairs, the boys were discussing what to do about the Demon.

"We have to keep an eye on her. The Demon will probably be after her first and we need to make sure that doesn't happen." Dean explained. He got out his note sheets, "I've been tracking it down ever since the 'incident' last week. The Demon is getting closer to us. He's moving quickly to. My best guess is that he'll be here by next week. I'm going to try to stop him. I'm gonna leave and delay, stop try anything to keep him away from my family again. We lost Kaitlyn with all of this, and I don't want to lose the only other girl in my life." He looked at Darren. Darren had the same expression he always had on. He was stoic, trying to hide his true feelings.

"That's a good idea Dad, but don't you think you need some back-up. I mean I could come-"Darren tried.

"No, you're not coming. Bobby is coming by later help me. We're doing this not you. I need to watch your sister. I'm sorry bud. It's for your own good."

* * *

u know the rule...5 reviews and i will add a new chapter..but more is good 2!!

xoxo spazy drama queen


	6. Chapter 6

So idk wat happened to all my reviewers out there since i got like 3 reviews for my last chapter. Ik it wasn't that good of one, but im getting a little bit of writers block.

So this chapter is in Dean's POV and it gives you a little back round on him and Kaitlyn. If you don't remember her..reread the story.

A/N: I dont own supernatural

A/N: the italics are flashbacks

* * *

My phone kept buzzing all night. Obviously someone was trying to get a hold of me, but my mind was on one things. Get the thing that was attacking my family. I remembered all the good times I had after I got out of the demon hunting business, like when I found out Kaitlyn was pregnant.

"_Dean. I have something I need to tell you, but I need you not to freak." She told me. We had only been married about 2 months and she already had big news. "Dean," She took in a big breath," I'm pregnant." She let the air out and looked up at me. _

_I smiled the biggest smile ever. "Really? We're going to be parents?" She nodded. I swept her up in my arms and twirled around with her. It was amazing. _

8 months later, Danielle Mary and Darren John were born. They made hunting not worth it, if I wasn't going to see my family again. They were my life including Kaitlyn. I met her when I went to visit Sam at Stanford. She wasn't like any of the other girls I had met. She didn't fall for any of my pick-up lines, didn't even look twice at me. Sam thought I would never get her…I proved him wrong didn't I. Kaitlyn and I dated for about a year before I proposed to her.

"_Kaitlyn, you're the best thing to ever happen to me. I love you so much and I never thought I would be doing this but," I paused. It was weird. I had never dreamed of proposing to someone. My life was hunting and that was it. She made that all change, "Will you marry me?" _

_She looked at me like I was crazy. She knew everything about me, even the hunting and still loved me. "Yes. Yes of course I will marry you." She said._

Of course it wasn't all that easy. She was my wife for only about a year by the time she died. That night when I lost her still haunts my memories.

"_Dean, I'm gonna put to the twins to bed." She told me. I kissed her and watched as she walked into the nursery. I laid down in bed waiting for her, until I heard the scream. I ran into the room to see my babies crying and my Kaitlyn dead on the ceiling. I grabbed Dani and Darren and ran out of the house. _

_The love of my life is gone. The damn Demon was going to pay with his life._

17 years later and we're finally getting closer. The Demon was destroying the people I love and that is no longer going to happen.

I pulled up to Bobby's and checked to see who kept calling me the entire time. It was Dani. I listened to the voice mail.

"_**Hey dad. Sorry about blowing up on you earlier. I know you guys were trying to protect me. Please be careful. I don't…" **_She was starting to cry. **_"Please just be careful. I don't want to lose another parent." _**And then the line went dead. It was always Dani's fear to lose me or even Darren, because she didn't want to lose anyone anymore.

Kaitlyn was always worried about something 'supernatural' coming to get her or the twins. As Dani and Darren got closer to turning 6 months, Kaitlyn got even more paranoid. Nothing would calm her down.

"_But really Dean, what if he comes for them. He has a thing for attacking your family doesn't he?" Kaitlyn asked one night._

"_Kaitlyn, he hasn't attacked us in years. You're just a little paranoid. We've always looked for him. Sam is on it since you are getting a little obsessed about this, but there is nothing to worry about." _

That night I tried to tell her that with a straight face. Truth was, I was about as scared as she was. She knew the thing was coming but I did nothing about it. I could've prevented this and she could still be with me.

"Dean! You coming in boy?" Bobby yelled from his porch.

"Yeah Bobby. I'll be right in." I walked inside and was hit as soon as I got in the door.

* * *

Sorry about the shortnes...writers block...they will get longer i swear

Uh-oh! Plz review or i won't update at all....that i promise...give me 5 reviews this time


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry i haven't updated in awhile but school has been crazy and life has been crazy, some good ways some bad, and i finally got over my writers block....i think snow days help!!

So, i nvr did get those 5 reviews to update, which makes me wonder if ppl really like my story.

This is a revealing chapter about someone....but im not gonna tell you who.

* * *

I woke up in the morning, not the happiest person ever. Sam had come up earlier in the night telling me they had already told me who Aaron was, but I was all drugged up, I don't even remember when I woke up from surgery. He also told me Dad left. He wanted to stop the Demon himself, which I thought was stupid. But the whole Aaron being a hunter thing made me like him even more. But there was something about him that didn't seem like he was telling the whole truth about his hunting.

"Morning." I said when I entered the kitchen to see Darren and Sam already eating. "I'm sorry about last night." Darren raised his head. We had never had a fight as we did last night.

"_Dani, just listen to me okay?" Darren said outside my room. "We tried to protect you. Please Dani, just open the door and talk to me. We've never really had a fight before." I opened the door_

"_Darren, you guys didn't tell me something so important. We found another hunter in town, one who I like a lot, and you knew that but you still decided that I didn't need to know? Great job Darren." And I slammed the door in his face._

Darren got up and gave me hug. I cried into his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have slammed the door in your face."

"It's okay. I understand. Fight over?" I looked up at him and nodded. "Good." He walked back over to his food and started eating again. I rubbed my tears away and looked at Sammy. He smiled at me and then put breakfast down for me.

"Eat fast, we got to leave for school soon." He went back to his room to finish getting ready.

* * *

At school, Aaron kept avoiding me. He was even avoiding Darren and they had become like best friends. I decided if he wanted to talk he would just come up and talk to me. My thinking worked perfectly.

"Hey." Aaron said as he came up to me at lunch. "Can I sit here?" He looked so nervous.

"Sure." I kept doing what I was doing. Trying not to look at him was so hard seeing as I had so many questions for him. And I was breaking down.

"I'm sorry." We said at the same time. He laughed. "Go ahead." I said. I wanted to hear his side of the story.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was a hunter. I knew your last name was Winchester and I was scared to tell you. And I'm sorry for stabbing you in the leg."

"It's okay. It's better than being dead." I laughed. "I just wished you told me sooner. It would have made things so much easier." Then it occurred to me. "So you stabbed me." He nodded with a confused look on his face. "So you have the knife that's similar to the Colt. "Again he nodded. "So where did you get it? I know it use to belong to a demon my dad and Sam knew." He looked down at his food.

"It's something that's hard to talk about." He looked back at me. "My dad knew Ruby. They were friends but he didn't know she was a demon at the time. They became close and 9 months later I happened. Shortly after I was born, she took off saying 'she didn't want to anyone to get me' and just left me with my dad. I've never met her. But when I turned 16, my dad gave me the knife. He told me 'my mom said I was to get this on my 16th birthday to help defend myself.' Demons started coming after us because I got my demon powers that day." He took a deep breath. I was in shock. "Me and my dad had to stay on the run. This is the longest I've stayed in one place since I turned 16. And I want to keep it that way. I like it here and I don't want to leave you." He got up and walked away. I just sat there staring at where he was just sitting. He just told me something huge. No one in my family had ever met someone who was half demon. I got up and tried to find him. I had to tell him I didn't want him to leave here either. He such a nice guy that I didn't want to lose a chance to be with him. I walked around the building but never found him. Then I was going to text or call him, but then I realized, I didn't have his number. Great.

As I was still looking for him, I ran into Darren. "Whoa, slow down Dani. Where you headed so fast?"

"I need to find Aaron. Have you seen him?" He shook his head no and was about so say something until I interrupted him. "Do you have his number?"

"Yeah, but Dani what is all about?" He handed me his phone while I took out mine.

"Something that I will explain when we get home." I gave him his phone back and started back away again.

"Dani! Dani come back here!" Darren screamed but I just kept going. I walked into the cafeteria and started to call Aaron.

"Hello? Who is this" he asked when he answered it.

"Aaron please don't hang up. It's Dani. I just wanted to let you know I don't want you to leave here either. I…I um…" The words just wouldn't come out of my mouth. You would think it would be a lot easier to say I like you, but it's not.

"Yeah Dani. You what?"

"I like you!" I realized I screamed it because the whole cafeteria was looking at me, including Uncle Sammy. Shit. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around, it was Aaron. I looked at him and stood up. And before I knew it, he was kissing me. And I was kissing back. He pulled away.

"I like you too." I laughed and kissed him again. It just felt so right. Like nothing could ever hurt me again. "Well, you ready to head to class?"

"Yeah let's go." He grabbed me bag and helped me out on my crutches.

* * *

After school, I told Sammy and Darren to head out without me, and that I was going out with Aaron and would be back later. I could tell they didn't like it, but knew I would just get mad again and let me go. I got into Aaron's car and we headed out to the park.

"I didn't think you would like me after all I told you earlier. "He said out of the blue.

"Aaron, I liked you the moment I saw you. You telling me about you past just made me like you even more. And the whole saving my life thing, that helped too." I laughed. "The only thing I'm worried is about what my family is going to say about you. I mean they already like you, but after they found about that you're half demon, they might change their minds, especially my dad."

"Well, we'll just have to deal with that as it comes." He kissed me again, until we heard someone cough in the back round. I turned around and it was……..

* * *

Well, theres the new chapter. Sorry i left in a cliffie but i thought it would b better that way.

5 reviews and a new chapter will b added...if i get 5 reviews.

Have a happy holiday and new year cause i won't b able to update for awhile..im going out of town


End file.
